Dearest
by SE46 Mantis
Summary: Mileena is moping again, lamenting the loss of her father. Ever her loyal ally and servant, Tanya decides to help cheer her up. MKX setting, Mileena x Tanya smut.


_Author's Note: Alright then, Mortal Kombat X has released and I for one am having a grand old time playing around, breaking bones, pulling guts out and flattening people. And of course, where this is MKX, this is MKX story potential._

 _First and foremost, in the vein of my other fic The American Way, we have some gratuitous lesbian smut to indulge in. Today's theme is Mileena and Tanya, based purely on Mileena calling her 'dearest Tanya', because taking even a single quote, twisting it to suit oneself and using it as fuel for the fire is apparently how inspiration tends to go most of the time. In that regard, should probably get a fic rolling with Erron Black and his crush on Sonya or Shinnok's desire to have Cassie serve him, but I digress._

 _Mileena and Tanya, both looking quite fine in MKX, with Mileena sporting fancy new lips and Tanya going for an interesting Egyptian kind of theme, and working together as bad anti-Kotal gals. Let's see what fun we can have._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Mileena is moping again. Tanya can practically sense it, what with the faint light of dwindling candles emanating from the doorway of her tent as night falls onto the jungle. It's become too common a habit these days; seems the Empress spends half her time sat around, lamenting the death of her father, the loss of her throne, all of her grievances. Understandable, but persistent.

Ergo, the Edenian decides she may as well see what's up with Mileena tonight, perhaps offer some consolation. If she wished for Edenia to return, she needed her leader in a better position than a nigh-constant mourner.

Mileena is knelt in the middle of the tent when she pokes her head through the flap, head bowed and eyes focussed on what she cradles in her hands. Tanya doesn't need to see it to know it's the trinket shaped like Shao Kahn's helmet that the hybrid wears on her buckle. It's a reminder of her father, and a display of her loyalties, hence her constantly keeping it on her. Tanya supposed she could relate to the sentiment, but at the same time, there were better things in life than moping.

Tanya casually struts into her leader's tent and notes that Mileena doesn't seem at all focussed on who is intruding. Perhaps she is too busy grouching to herself to care, or perhaps she has noted the intrusion and simply can't be bothered about it right now. Or maybe she liked her more than she liked Rain or the Tarkatans; a big egotistical, but pleasant nonetheless. Regardless, she ought to snap her leader out of this attitude.

"It isn't productive to mope, Empress." Tanya mutters, putting a hand on her hip as she appraises her leader. It's always a shame to such a passionate and zealous warrior as her Empress have to lay down in face of dejection, and thus she continues: "Your father valued the power of action, not the sentiments of mourning."

"I am aware." Mileena growls, not taking her eyes off of the trinket and fairly unreactive to having her quiet mourning interrupted. "There is no need to lecture me on the blatantly obvious, Tanya."

There's an aggression in her tone that has the Edenian raising an eyebrow. Hardly necessary, it was. Always one of Mileena's flaws, her quick jumps to aggression; a cool head and a sound mind served a rebellion far better than simple violence. Mileena had a good mind in her, but she just needed to keep her temper in check, and perhaps stop obsessing over Shao Kahn so much.

"Shao Kahn may be gone, but his legacy lives on." She thus points out, aiming now to calm her leader. "Is that not something to treasure? Something to keep you proud instead of sad?"

"It is something to be proud for, but it does not bring my father back." The rebel leader responds, a trace of pain in her otherwise subdued voice. "It does not alleviate the pain…"

Well, she could relate to that in a way. Edenia's continued subjugation at the hands of Kotal Kahn bit at her as much as Shao Kahn's death bit at his daughter. But then, she was not inclined to sulk about it in her tent. Clearly her Empress needed more than talk to move her out of her sullen reverie.

And as a matter of fact, she thinks she has a good idea on how to do exactly that.

Tanya only gives a soft smile as she moves forward and kneels behind the sullen hybrid, tentatively placing her hands on her leader's shoulders. When Mileena does not see fit to dissuade this, she asks: "Then permit me to alleviate your pain for you, Empress?"

Mileena's tone remains dull, disinterested, but she nevertheless responds: "Do as you please, Tanya."

Shuffling closer to her, Tanya tenderly puts her hands onto Mileena's head, sliding fingers through smooth black hair; even on the run, the Empress always endeavoured to keep it from getting too gritty. Taking a moment to play with smaller strands, she then presses the tips of her fingers to her leader's scalp and starts to firmly rub into it. The result is immediate with Mileena's posture loosening slightly and a soft sigh coming out of her. Good, good, she preferred her relaxing.

The Empress gives a contented murmur as her subject kindly massages her; it's a relaxing sensation to have firm hands gently easing her scalp, shifting the tension out of her. She eases up her body more, setting aside her trinket as she allows herself to sink into Tanya's soothing caresses. Ooh, she had been correct to allow Tanya to carry out her machinations; her touch was skilled, reassuring and had her dejected thoughts soon on the retreat. Tanya could practically feel the tension oozing out of her leader, and it made her feel quite confident.

Her Empress' little murmurs are good to hear, assuring her of her success. Smirking, she decides to see how far she can go, how far she can take Mileena's relaxation. Keeping her hands occupied with rubbing her leader's hair, she leans and gently brushes her lips across the back of the hybrid's neck, gentle little breathes and gentle little kisses that tickle over her skin and have her quaking just a little bit.

Mileena breathes suddenly and intensely as she registers Tanya's lips brushing her neck. The atmosphere of her mere massage seems to intensify at the intimate touch, and she can't help but give a little moan when those lips continue to tease at sensitive skin. Tanya is kissing her, she realises, and that's a tad interesting, because she thought this was just going to be a regular massage.

And then Tanya's hands start to travel, smoothly rubbing down her hair and then moving to the sides of her torso, brushing teasingly along her abdomen as they tickle their way across smooth skin. And that seems to give away that Tanya isn't content with merely massaging her...

"This is relaxation, Tanya?" Mileena asks softly, breathing deeply as teasing fingers tickled around her midriff in a tantalising little pleasure.

"It's whatever you want it to be, my Empress." Tanya purred, drawing her tongue over the back of Mileena's neck, a motion that had the hybrid shuddering.

"And what do _you_ want it to be?"

She can feel the lips on her back turning up in a smirk, before Tanya shuffles around so that she is knelt before the hybrid, gleaming white eyes flickering with a fiendish amusement. Mileena cocks an eyebrow, before she blinks in surprise as Tanya pulls down her mask. Such a gesture is practically unfathomable to her; no-one ever removed her mask of their own volition, either out of fear or respect. To have Tanya doing it, now, was quite stunning.

The Edenian simply smiled reassuringly as she slowly leans in, utterly unfazed by her leader's shock; her tongue pokes out and teasingly slides along the edge of jagged fangs. Mileena squeaks a little in surprise at this; she knew her ally bold, but bold enough to trifle with her teeth? She didn't know whether to be awed or stunned.

She trails her tongue across her leader's maw, poking around at the smooth bone and how they curved into sharp tips. It was a risky little move, poking her soft flesh into the mouth of a killer, but then, her existence right now was quite risky. Either way, Mileena seemed fairly pleased with her boldness, and she did enjoy pleasing her Empress.

Tanya teases her more intensely now, gently dabbling her tongue along the ragged flesh from which the fangs protruded; the sensitive skin tingles under her touch and her Empress gives a soft little groan. She has a lovely taste to her, an exotic mixture of Edenian and Tarkatan, and Tanya revels in licking it up for a moment, delighting how she could make her leader squirm.

Tanya finally abandons play and moves in directly; her lips meet Mileena's and the Empress groans into her mouth. Her arms move around to embrace her in response to this, and Tanya returns the sentiment, torsos pressed together as their kiss deepens. The two whimper softly as their lips press firmly into each other; it's a passionate and warm dance that is swiftly eroding the rebel leader's previous dejections.

She doesn't dare poke her tongue into the maw of fangs, but Tanya is sure to trail it over her Empress' lips, fondly licking at her warm flesh. Mileena tolerates the toying for a moment before pressing in and kissing Tanya strongly, demanding more from her. The Edenian is happy to help, pushing her lips tightly against Mileena's, continuing to rub their chest together during so.

Mileena gets a bit bolder and jabs her tongue forward, licking it over her servant in the hopes of gaining entrance. Tanya allows it and Mileena slides her tongue into her mouth, groaning softly as she licked around in search of warm sweet tastes. Tanya's tongue slithers up to rub hers and she delights to pushing them around each other, adoring the slick motions and appetising heat.

A moment of separation to catch their breath, hands trailing over each other's back, before Tanya mutters: "You seem perkier already, Empress."

"Loyalty has that effect on me." Mileena replied softly. "If only more were like you, dearest Tanya."

"You honour me, my leader. Allow me to honour you further."

She considers the response, just as the brushing of fingers on her back reveal Tanya's intention to uncouple the straps from the ring that secured them. She inhales quickly, perhaps surprised at such forwardness; kissing is one thing, but taking things further is quite another. She has shared her beds before, yes, but her circumstances aren't what they once were. Would she really allow this?

"I wish only to serve, Empress." Tanya mutters huskily, pausing as she gazes into her leader's wide eyes. "Let me continue to relieve you."

Mileena can't find it in herself to refuse her and submits to her subordinate. She leans into the other woman slightly as she resumes her handling of the straps, picking them away one at a time before the front is ready to be removed. Smirking, Tanya slides her hands around under her leader's garment, now untied from her, and tosses it aside, exposing her Empress' enviable chest to her.

Ooh, Mileena's outfit, cleavage-heavy as it was, had always rather teased her with her leader's endowed rack. And now here they were, right before her eyes with nothing in her way and no-one to stop her.

"Beautiful." Tanya coos approvingly as she greedily appraises her leader's chest, before moving her hands in to cup her breasts. They're delightfully soft, easy to dig her fingers into and there's a comfortable weight to them. She squeezes them, pleased to feel the warm flesh mould under her hands like dough, and rubs her thumbs over her Empress' nipples, amused at how hard her little buds had gotten.

Tanya continues to play with her leader's rack, smirking at Mileena's moans as she fondles her enthusiastically, pushing her breasts together and rubbing them up and down. She'd been right to desire her leader; she was positively invigorating to the touch. Toying with the hybrid, she continues to massage the peaks of her breasts, gleefully rubbing her nipples between finger and thumb, all designed to have her Empress pleasured beyond measure.

Ooh, she could play with her leader's tits all day. She heaved them up and firmly squeezed them, earning a squeak from her leader, and mischievously rubbed her fingertips on their peaks, further stimulating the hybrid. She could listen to her moan all day too. Seeing fit to have some fun with this, Tanya pressed her face between her leader's breasts, lovingly licking at whatever skin she could reach as she rubbed herself against her chest.

Mileena gives off little whimpers at her ally's breast-play, hands clutching the back of the Edenian's top as she copes with the sparks of pleasure, and Tanya sees fit to murmur: "Enjoying yourself? You'll enjoy this even more."

Smirking now, she pulls back a tad and playfully trails her tongue across the left mound, admiring the taste of the malleable flesh. Rubbing them together, she tenderly kisses around the areola, teasing the sensitive areas with her tongue whilst fondling them. And then the time came for more; licking her lips in anticipation, Tanya leans into the right mound and takes the peak into her mouth. Ooh, her leader's taste is utterly gorgeous, and she's quick to start sucking hard at her, intent on revelling in this delight. She goes all out, tries to get as much into her mouth as she can, and sucks hard all the way, adoring Mileena's moans throughout.

Seeing fit to switch to the other one now, she leaves the left breast and latches onto the right, suckling hard like an infant seeking milk, all while fondling her leader's cleavage fervently. The more she tastes her, the more she's utterly invigorated by her Empress, and the more she wants to do this. Smirking to herself, she teases the nipple with her teeth, gently pulling at it, before resuming her soft suckling.

Mileena is gasping softly now, lost in her pleasure, graciously submitting to her ally's touch, and it pleases Tanya profusely. She must be enjoying herself, and Tanya does like it when her Empress enjoys herself.

And indeed, Mileena feels so _good._ Her dear ally grasps her breasts firmly as she suckles on the left orb, sending spikes of gorgeous pleasure through her. Oh yes, she is certainly alleviating her pain, replacing it with sweet pleasure, and old whims see their chance to rise up in the hybrid. She delights in her pleasure, but now she wishes to delight with more.

"Tanya…" Mileena grunts, hands fondly stroking through her servant's hair before falling to her torso. "You serve me so well. Allow me to repay you."

Tanya obligingly allows her to remove her top, first pulling out the single sash over her left shoulder before unravelling the rest. Mileena can't help but feel drool dribbling from her fangs as she gazes upon her servant's bare torso; she's not lacking herself, and she projects them forward slightly, all but begging for her Empress to touch them.

Mileena does not waste time in doing so, eagerly grabbing the peaks of the two in her hands and delightful in Tanya's approving purr. So big and soft they were, sparks of fun sizzling in her mind as she began her own play. Moving them around, up and down, pressing them in and pressing them together, she eagerly explores how she can toy with her ally, playing with her as she saw fit. She was Empress, after all.

Just as delightful as playing with her breasts was watching Tanya's reaction to it all; her Edenian ally has her head leaning back in pleasure, gasping gently as her Empress toyed with her so lovingly. She was plenty relaxed herself, and her beloved leader certainly knew how to relax her further.

"Fun, aren't they?" Mileena coos, playfully rubbing her servant's pair together, digging her fingers in malleable flesh as she enjoyed Tanya's reaction. "I see why you liked playing with mine;

"Quite so." Tanya moaned. "Just so, ah, nice to touch…"

"Indeed. Now then, let's play a bit more…"

Leaning in, the Edenian's hands caressing her shoulders as she does so, Mileena sticks out her tongue and draws it across the length of the left breast. She switches to the right and lathers her eager muscle over it as well, drawing it around the circumference and shifting up and down, determined to taste as much of her ally as possible.

She's unashamedly salivating profusely at this point, her drool dribbling out over her tongue and coating her dear Tanya's chest. In a way, that only makes this all the more arousing to her, what with having the honour of enjoying her bosom all to herself. Purring slightly, she continues to lick and lap at Tanya's breasts, the Edenian holding her close as she moaned throughout her leader's delightful actions.

The Empress figures her tongue-play is concluded after a moment; a final flick of her tongue against a perk nipple, before she moves her lips in and gently wraps them around the hardened bud.

Mileena's lips can't quite fully envelop her ally's breast, given the jagged teeth behind and around them, but she can at least manage this as she gently begins sucking at it. Tanya groans approvingly, groans her adoration for her Empress, and the sound of it is music to the hybrid's ears. Her idea of relaxation has certainly invigorated her, and she is quite relaxed as it stands.

Keeping a firm hold of the orbs, Mileena revels in the sweet Edenian taste as she keeps up her lip work, suckling on her nipple with pleasant appreciation. She pulls and pushes at it, wrapping her lips around it as tightly as she can, before she moves onto the other tip and greedily sucks at it just as hard.

"Ooh, Empress…" Tanya gutturally groans, spikes of pleasure tingling through her with each playful lick the hybrid gives her. Despite having a mouth more suited to crunching bones, she certainly knew how to make a girl enjoy herself with it.

Mileena is enjoying herself profusely here as she switches between breasts and playfully kisses and suckles them; having her ally pleasure her and pleasuring her in turn is much more fun than moping, just as the clever Edenian would have figured. How she adores such competence, rewarding it by way of dipping into the valley between her loyal servant's breasts and drawing her tongue over it, rubbing the soft flesh on either side of her face.

But the time is soon coming to reach the next level. Mileena reluctantly abandons her target with a trail of spittle between lips and nipple and Tanya briefly wonders why she's been denied further pleasured, only for Mileena to pull her up to eye contact, sharp eyes intense in their desire.

"Take me further, Tanya." Mileena growls, a lustful demand that has the Edenian tingling. Her response is to start pulling her pants down, prompting the other woman to do the same. It's a swift and desperate affair that promptly ends with the remaining clothing being tossed aside. They take only a moment to appreciate each other's exposed groins, Tanya clean-shaven and Mileena a tad fuzzy, before preparing for the end.

Spreading their legs, both women shuffle forward until their limbs are closed in together, until their hips are mere inches from each other. Mileena gives a grunt as she rubs her thighs against her servant's for a moment, Tanya murmuring her enjoyment, before shifting in closer, until her vagina is at the lips of the other woman's sex.

She's already quite wet, Mileena realises as she probes the edges of her sex around Tanya's, feeling the faint warmth of fluid tickling at her skin. Carefully, she arches her hips up slightly and prods forward with her clitoris; Tanya obligingly spreads her legs a touch more, making the forward motion easier. Readying herself, Mileena presses forward until her clit is shoved up closely into Tanya's labial edges; her sensitive bud pushing into the heat has her gasping slightly, a mere sign of what was to come.

She jerks her hips slightly, ensuring she's locked into her servant, whom gives a soft moan at the motion. They shift their legs slightly, hips tilting with the movement, and confirm that they're locked together. Skin-to-skin, Mileena starts them off slowly, gently grinding her clit down the length of her servant's outer lips and teasing it back up, both woman gasping softly at the spikes of pleasure it brought.

Satisfied that they were locked, Mileena starts to set up a rhythm, sliding her clit up and down her servant's slit, groaning softly at the heat around her sensitive bud. In turn, Tanya pushed her hips forwards and back slightly, a thrusting motion that had their vaginas completely pressed together and then allowing brief release. The motions had spikes of pleasure sizzling through them, and both women murmured their appreciation for each other.

Keeping one hand down to support herself, Tanya has the other reach forward to grab one of Mileena's breasts, firmly squeezing her target in tune to each bump of their hips. Their rhythm is becoming more fluid now, faster, more intense, and both of them are groaning heavily at the force of it all. At this moment in time, there's nothing but the two of them and their union, their womanhood sliding together in a slick line of ecstasy.

They keep this up for a while, continue to thrust their pusses into each other, and as they go through the motions they can feel their inner heat starting to swell up intensely, a kind of intense pressured building up inside them, and both of them know what is coming. Eager to reach it, they fervently grind against each other, keeping their thighs locked into each other as they brought each other closer and closer to the finale.

"T-Tanya! I'm, I'm so close." Mileena whimpered, gasping under the potency of her inner core's building heat.

"So am I. Cum with me, Empress." Tanya growls, intensifying their grinding. "Let's cum together…"

It's an appealing idea, and both of them assert their preference for it by intensifying their grinding, jamming their vaginas as tightly together as they could manage. There's not much room for restraint or rhythm anymore; the two of them go all out, mashing their groins together furiously as they hunt down the impeding climax, force the swelling in their cores to swell further and further. Tanya is gasping, Mileena is grunting, and there is the vague slithering sound of their colliding vaginas.

They're so close, so close, grinding each other as hard as they could, and in mere seconds, they're right there.

Mileena grits her fangs together when she hits her limit; it never pays to scream out in the middle of a jungle. Still, her orgasm is intense enough that her entire body is shaking violently, like a fiery surge burning her from the inside as she cums hard onto Tanya's own shuddering sex. The Edenian's eyes are closed in her ecstasy, giving out silent moans as her own juices spurt out against Mileena's.

It's practically a flood, the way their sexes spew out over each other, their warm fluids colliding in a frothing mess and spilling over their hips. It's all they can do not to scream out with the intensity of it all, keeping their pussies grinding together as they ride it out.

When it's finally over, with both women left softly panting and their hips soaked in each other's cum, Mileena just gives out and slumps backwards, groaning softly to herself as she just let the weariness overtake her. Tanya is more controlled, sighing softly as she lets the remnants wash out, before muttering: "So… feeling better, Empress?..."

"Tanya…" Mileena huffed, taking in deep breathes to steady her racing heart and aching groin. "I'm feeling… quite perky… you always, ah, do me so well…"

"I'd do you well anytime." Tanya manages to purr, gently sliding back to disconnect their vaginas, slippery fluids draped across her legs from the motion. Flexing her legs to get a bit of feeling back into them, she crawls over to her Empress and slides on top of her, the hybrid purring softly as she wraps her arms around her faithful servant. "Anytime at all, Empress…"

"Dearest Tanya, what would I be without you?" Mileena moans, and Tanya simply lets her kiss do the talking for her.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: And voila, there we go, Mileena and Tanya getting down and putting the former's new lips to work. Wonderful._

 _Here's to Mortal Kombat X, a game that switches between the fuzzy heartwarming scene of Johnny Cage expressing his utmost pride for his daughter and the horrific brutality of Kenshi torturing his own son to death by way of hanging him like a puppet from his own torn-out ribcage._


End file.
